


Let the Fun Begin

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Love, Sisters, US Women's Soccer National Team, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Ali and Josie are happily engaged and preparing for the 2018 season for the national team and Orlando Pride, along with planning their wedding. Until someone tries to pull apart the engaged coupleSequel to Divorced and Scared





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey sweetie?” Ali asked Josie as they are planning their wedding and her legs are in her fiancee's lap.

“Hmm?” Josie asked as she looks at catering companies and Ali's looking at flowers.

“Orchards?”

“Maybe. Just as long as they're not daisies.” 

“Lilies?”

“Maybe.” Ali sighs and closes her laptop and removes her legs from Josie's lap and the forward looks at her fiancee.

“Josie, that is the sixth flower you said maybe for and only one for no since you're allergic to daisies. Along with the venue, the reception hall and we haven't even set a date or location yet. We can't confirm anything until we have a date.”

“Why don't we get married before the hype of the World Cup? Like after CONCACAF and before the January camp of next year?” Josie suggested.

“Ok, that's not a specific date, but that's better than nothing. So, it's between November and December. But where.”

“How about the state where we live? Right here in Florida.”

“That's better. Have you always been this picky about planning an event?” Josie sighs.

“No. Santana's wedding...I missed out on the planning and the actual wedding. God, my mother didn't let me hear the end of it. Except now I regret not going. But then I was getting ready to go through my divorce. Rob and I had already been living apart, but went on red carpets and the Super Bowl together just to keep appearances, so the media wasn't speculating anything. It wasn't until after the SheBelieves Cup that I needed to cut ties with him once and for all. I didn't even plan my first wedding. That was all my mother and his mother.” Ali puts Josie's laptop onto the coffee table then sits in her lap.

“This time, we're the ones planning it. Not my mother and thank god not your mother since your mother has horrible taste.” Josie chuckles then looks at her future wife.

“I want this to be special for you.” Josie softly said.

“Baby, it's already special because you're going to be there and I'm gonna call you my wife.” Instead of thanking Ali, she kisses her then stands up and bridal carries Ali up the stairs to practice for their wedding night as she whistles the bridal march.

“How's the wedding planning going?” Ashlyn asked Josie the following day at their personal training session. Or in Josie's case, rehab for her leg. The forward sat out the rest of the national team matches so she could be ready for the new season that started for the national team.

“It's a mess. I didn't even plan my wedding to Rob.”

“Then who did?”

“My mother and his mother. Except the flowers that I had for my bouquet made me break out in a rash. Apparently they forgot that I'm allergic to daisies.”

“I remember that. You were miserable that night.”

“That and the fact that I married the wrong person. Ok, so I was planning on doing fitted dress with like a cape. Like this one.” Ashlyn looks at the dress and her eyebrows go up.

“That's really impressive.” Ashlyn said.

“So, when are you going to pop the question to Kelley?” Ashlyn looks at her.

“How did you know that Kelley and I are a thing?”

“Oh come on. The team knows you're a thing. The sneaking offs during walking of recovery, the looks you two give off. I'm just glad that you guys are happy.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh by the way? I didn't know because you just told me.” Josie starts laughing as Ashlyn scowls.

“Hey, did you ever find out who was that source for the magazine?”

“No and I have a feeling it was my mother. I need to figure out how to incorporate Penn State colors into the bouquet.”

“Penn State? God, you are getting soft on me.” Josie rolls her eyes.

“Just wait until you and Kelley plan your wedding. Ok, we really need to train. So, let's go Harris.” Josie helps up Ashlyn and they train at the indoor soccer facility when other members of the Orlando Pride, including Ali, joins them, with the Orlando Pride photographer taking pictures.

“That place was amazing and...” Ali said, but stops when Josie stops after they walk into the house after looking at a reception hall.

“Baby?” Ali asked then looks over and slowly starts getting mad.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the happily engaged couple?” Josie clenches her jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who it could be?


	2. Chapter 2

“How the hell did you get into my house?” Josie asked as she places her forearm on the doorframe as Ali holds her other hand.

“Wasn't hard and you might want to move the key that's no longer underneath the garden gnome.” Josie sighs and places her forehead against her arm.

“What do you want, Mrs. Lopez?” Ali asked.

“I came to say that I did some digging around and I found this.” Ali takes the paper from her and looks at it with Josie, which is a picture of Josie and Rob laughing and Rob kissing her temple.

“It's nothing but an innocent picture of two friends, who happened to be exes, but they're good friends.” Ali said and Josie looks at her mother.

“I swear to god, Mom, if you try to destroy my upcoming marriage --”

“I spoke to Rob's lawyer. He never filed the paperwork.”

“Ha! That's because mine did and my divorce has been finalized for almost a year. Now, if you excuse us, we have a wedding to plan.”

“This won't be the last you heard of me.” Josie's mother leaves and the forward sighs.

“Somehow, I believe that.” Josie softly said.

“How about we get a better security system?” Ali suggested.

“Redoing the system would cost us about a quarter of our wedding budget.”

“We could move the wedding up to before CONCACAF.”

“That would be a mess for everyone, including us because our schedules are packed tight from now until the wedding.” Josie rubs her forehead.

“If it comes down to it, we may have to file a restraining order against my mother.”

“I'm ok with that. Come on.” Ali takes her hand.

“Where are we going?”

“My future wife is intense and she needs her Krieger rub down.” Josie slowly smiles as they head upstairs.

The next day, Josie walks into her mother's house with Ashlyn to get a few things from her childhood bedroom. She walks into her room and stops.

“Oh. My. God.” Josie said and Ashlyn walks in.

“Is this a squad room from 'NCIS' or something?” The goalkeeper asked as they look at the pictures of Josie.

“She's having me followed. Son of a bitch. She put a red x over Ali's head.” They head out and Josie speeds off to the house with Ashlyn in the passenger seat. After the goalkeeper took pictures of the room on her phone. That night, Josie sends an e-mail to an editor at PEOPLE Magazine.

“You sure that you want to do this?” Ali asked.

“I have to. We got the restraining order and the police are getting ready to arrest my mother after Ash gave them the pictures. I also got in contact with a security team and they're sending four people to protect us. I'm not going to let my mother hurt you.” Josie softly said then kisses her.

“I forgot how protective you are.” They kiss again.

“Only for my girl.” They kiss again.

“I should give my ex-husband the heads up.” Ali nods and Josie calls him with her phone on speaker.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Hey, I don't need you to panic or anything right now.” Josie said.

“What did you do?”

“My mother is trying to sabotage my wedding to Ali.”

“I never liked that woman. She's a goddamn control freak. Your mother, not Ali.”

“Thank you for the clarification. I e-mailed something to a friend at PEOPLE. I'm giving you the heads up, so you might want to let Bill and Bob know over at HQ.”

“Will do. Thanks for giving me the heads up.”

“I'm also e-mailing you what I gave to my friend.”

“I'll forward it to Bob and Bill. Thank you for letting me know.”

“You're welcome.” Josie hangs up the phone and looks at Ali.

“I texted the team to give them the heads up.” Josie nods then her phone pings with a text and she looks at it.

From Marisa:  
You coming to meet your nephew in the morning?

“Hey. Marisa had her son.” Josie said.

From Josie:  
Is Mom going to be there?

From Marisa:  
No. I named him after Dad and Mark

Josie's fill up with tears and Ali kisses her cheek.

“She named him after my father and brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Ali and Josie walk into the airport as paparazzi are hounding the duo. Josie has her hand in Ali's behind her as they ignore the photographers, all of them shouting at once. They get their USA issued suitcases and Josie takes both of them and Ali wraps her hand around her fiancee's arm. They flag down a taxi and get inside after getting their bags into the trunk of the car.

“I hate paparazzi.” Josie softly said as she adjusts her Orlando Pride hat as they head to the training facility for April camp in Texas.

“I know you do.” They would hound Rob and Josie in Boston.

“Maybe I shouldn't have come out with that essay for People.”

“You had to do it, babe. You had to come out with the truth before the media would twist your words and go after our families.”

“I know. But what if --”

“No, no, no. You don't get to go there. You had to what you know was right for you and for us. Don't let fear overpower you.” Josie nods.

Ashlyn walks into the hotel room after Josie texted her 911. The goalkeeper sees the forward pacing inside the room.

“Is everything ok?” Ashlyn asked.

“I think I need to break up with Ali.” Josie said after looking at her.

“What?!”

“I just...I want to make everyone in my life happy and I can't do that when I have to prove to everyone that I am with a woman after being married to a man. Ok, yes, I have Rob's blessing. Along with Ali's family, most of my family and you guys, but everyone else?”

“Screw everyone else, Joey. You can't please everyone with your relationship with Ali. Yes, there are homophobic people in the world, including your mother, but what you and Ali have...that is really special. She has been in love with you since day one and you have been in love with her since day one. Don't let idiots, like your mother, ruin what you have with Ali.”

“What if I can't make her happy and give her what she wants?” Josie asked softly. Ashlyn places her hands on her best friend's upper arms and looks at her.

“All she wants...is you.” Ashlyn softly said.

Josie walks into her fiancee's hotel room and sees Ali relaxing on the bed. The defender looks over at her.

“Let's go get married.” Josie said.

“Right now? What about the planning?”

“Screw the planning. Camp doesn't start for another two days. We can get a marriage license and get married on the training pitch, since that's how we met. The team will be our witnesses.”

“You're actually serious.”

“My family and your family are on their way.” Ali slowly smiles.

“Ok. Let's go get married.” Josie slowly smiles and kisses her.

That night, Josie looks down the makeshift aisle and slowly smiles when she sees Ali walking towards her on her father's arm. Ashlyn squeezes her shoulder and Josie can't wipe away the smile on her face and neither can Ali.

“...It is my honor and privilege to pronounce you both as married. You may kiss your bride, Joey.” Jill said.

“About damn time too.” Josie said and Ali laughs with the team and the newlyweds kiss as everyone cheers. They kiss a few times then walk up the aisle with huge smiles on their faces as the team throws plush soccer balls into the air.

“We're married!” Ali said as they walk to the hotel room.

“We are. And a gift from your parents. The honeymoon suite.” Josie lifts up Ali into her arms and the defender unlocks and opens the door then they tenderly kiss.

TOKYO – 2020

“And the United States have won the gold medal.” Josie leans forward and accepts the medal then looks at her wife and Ali bends over and accepts the medal and looks at Josie.

“Ugh, you two are freaking gross.” Carli joked.

“So are you with Brian.” Josie said to Carli.

“I agree with that.” Amy said.

“See?” Ali giggles and Josie winks at her wife. After the national anthem, the team heads back to the hotel.

“Just a water for me.” Ali said to Josie.

“Come on. Have a beer.” Kelley said.

“I can't.”

“Why not?” Ashlyn asked.

“What are you? Pregnant?” Tobin asked. Josie hears that and looks at her wife, who is slowly smiling.

“What? You're kidding.” Josie said and Ali cups her cheeks.

“Baby, I was going to tell you in the hotel room, but Tobin beat me to the punch.” Josie laughs and twirls her wife and kisses her.

“Turn down the music!” Ashlyn called out and the music gets turned off.

“No more drinks for Krieger and Lopez. They're going to be parents!” Ashlyn yelled and the team screams in joy and hug the married couple then Josie hugs her wife and kisses her.

“REMIND ME TO KILL YOU!” Ali yelled at Josie inside the Orlando hospital five and a half months later as the defender is in labor.

“Relax, ok? You're doing great.” Josie softly said to her.

“You are having the next one.” Ali said when a contraction passes.

“Since you are retired from the national team, I think that can be arranged.” Josie kisses her wife's sweaty forehead and wipes the sweat off. Three hours later, they are looking at their baby boy in their arms.

“He's finally here.” Ali softly said as they look at him sleeping in her arms.

“He is. He also needs a name.”

“Mark Alexander Lopez.” Josie looks at her wife.

“After your Dad and brother.” Ali finished then looks at her. The forward leans down and tenderly kisses her a few times.

“Plus, Alexander is the male equivalent to Alexandra.” Josie said.

“Exactly.” Josie chuckles.

“I love you.” Ali said.

“I love you too.” They tenderly kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to end it like this, but I didn't know how to continue the story either.


End file.
